1. Field
Aspects relate to regenerative energy generator controllers and, more particularly to devices and systems that modulate a load on a generator and/or interconnect multiple power generation devices to a vehicle's power systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern automobiles such as hybrid electrics, military vehicles, and heavy trucks are increasingly being equipped with regenerative power sources, energy storage devices, and power-consuming equipment. Regenerative power sources such as regenerative shock absorbers have the potential to increase the fuel economy and/or other performance characteristics of these vehicles and in some cases improve ride performance.